A Trio United
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. How has Percy's absence affected his friends back home? How will they react when they finally see him again? (Post-Son of Neptune) One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: I wrote most of this immediately after reading **_**The Son of Neptune**_**, but I could never get a proper conclusion. My goal was to post this before **_**The Mark of Athena**_** was published, but, needless to say, I failed there. So…keep in mind that I have yet to read **_**Mark of Athena**_** (though I read the little excerpt Rick posted on his site) and remember that this is a fanfiction—it's what I was hoping for, but not necessarily expecting. I just hope Perc and Annabeth have some sort of sweet reunion in the **_**real**_** novel! Anyways, here's my little ****one-shot****, enjoy:D **

Percy scowled as he emerged from the senate house, squinting his sea-green eyes at the brightness that seemed to slap him in the face. Even with the windows in the senate house allotting some light, the sun still stung his eyes as they quickly attempted to adjust. Sunlight, despite the gift it was, could be a blinding thing. He shook his head to let some of his untamable hair fall in his eyes, acting as a natural shield. And to think, his mom had wanted him to cut it. Where would he be now if he had listened to her? Percy sent a frown toward the sky, wondering why Apollo had to make it so damn sunny in California. His irritation was short-lived once he remembered the task at hand.

_Find Annabeth._

The streets were swarmed with people, and even more were hastily making their ways out of the shops and houses to catch a glimpse of the newcomers. Percy scanned the masses for anything that could lead him to Annabeth—her golden waves, the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, those storm grey eyes that were always analyzing everything around her.

"What does she look like?" Frank whispered from his left.

Percy pulled his arms from around his two friends, letting them fall to his sides, and took a step forward. Sharing his memories of Annabeth had been one thing Percy had skirted around. It was impossible to tell when or if he was going to see her again; keeping her to himself helped keep him sane.

He couldn't pull his eyes from the crowd as he listed off a few characteristics to his friends, deciding that three pairs of eyes were better than one. "Tall, blonde, tan," Frank interrupted with a low whistle, which both Percy and Hazel glared at him for. He sheepishly muttered a "sorry" and gestured for the Greek demigod to continue. "She'll probably be in an orange Camp shirt, possibly with a celestial bronze dagger at her side." All three searched the people from the point where they stood. Percy glanced up to the giant ship hovering in the sky. A small rope ladder could be seen as the passengers shimmied down to the ground. He thought it odd that they didn't land, but kept on searching from atop the hill after he didn't see Annabeth climbing down. It would have been worse to dive in the ocean of people; it would be impossible to see more than two feet in front of you, even if Percy stood taller than most. Percy had been trying to avoid doing braving the crowd, but he soon realized it was a lost hope. With a sigh, he turned back to Hazel and Frank.

"We're probably going to have t—oomph!" The wind was knocked out of Percy as he was tackled from behind. He staggered forward, barely avoiding falling flat on his face.

"PERCY!" His attacker shouted with glee.

Quickly spinning around, Percy returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. "Grover!" he beamed. He had missed the little satyr. When his memories had flooded back to him, Grover had been the one person he had missed more than Annabeth. Grover had been there for him long before Percy even attended Camp; he would never forget that. His mom came in as a close third, not that he would ever tell her that.

Grover pulled away, a few excited bleats escaping his lips. He held his long-lost friend at arms' length. "Wow, you look different. What's up with the toga?" the satyr pulled at the loose fabric falling around Percy's lanky frame with a questioning look.

Percy chuckled. "Looks like Camp Half-Blood isn't the only place where I'm adored," he smirked at his best friend with false arrogance, miming dusting off his shoulders.

Grover snorted at his best friend's antics, pulling him back in for another hug. The son of Poseidon felt Grover stiffen when he rested his chin on Percy's shoulder. The satyr stepped back, throwing an arm around the Greek demigod's shoulders. "Don't tell me Hera swiped your manners too, Perc." Percy gave him a dubious look and Grover nodded to the pair of demigods standing close by. Hazel and Frank were sharing an awkward glance that said "What do we do?" when Percy realized what Grover meant. "You going to introduce us?" Grover asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The black-haired teen pointed at his two new friends, muttering an "oops." "This is Hazel," the girl kicked a pebble on the ground and gave a small wave. "And this is Frank," the big guy nodded at Percy's satyr friend, mumbling a small "hi." "Guys, this is Grover," Percy said, and instantly, recognition clouded the pair's eyes. Though Percy had been reluctant to give up information about Annabeth, he had chatted Hazel's and Frank's ears off about his best satyr friend. He had told them about all of his and Grover's expeditions over the years, especially the ones where Grover saved him from an early death.

Grover smiled and waved at the two. "Nice to meet you," he said before turning back to Percy. "Camp has been mad since you disappeared. Search parties have been sent left and right, some new kid speaking Latin appeared out of thin air, construction has ceased—especially since a certain architect hasn't been able to pay attention to anything but your search."

Percy received a suggestive elbow in the side from Grover. He didn't even have time to worry about the blush creeping up his tanned cheeks. "Did she…" he trailed off, eyes instinctually sweeping over the grounds again.

The teen missed Grover's smile growing. "Are you kidding me? She would have flown the ship herself if Leo wasn't afraid his baby would be scratched."

Percy didn't respond. He kept searching.

Grover let out a small sigh. "She was right behind me on the way down from the ship. I don't know where she could have—"

But Percy was gone.

He saw her. Annabeth. She was really there. Percy didn't care about his previous aversions to walking through the crowd; he was going to get to Annabeth. He didn't know if his friends followed him or not; he didn't look back to check.

All he was looking at was Annabeth.

From what Percy could see from his view of her back, she looked to be arguing with Reyna. Reyna wore a scowl and kept throwing glances over Annabeth's shoulder. Percy followed her eyes only to see Jason. He looked the same as he did in all the photographs he had seen, except he was sporting orange instead of purple this time around. But the black-haired demigod realized what was causing Reyna to glare—Jason had his arm around another girl. She was small, with her messy hair in a loose braid. She tiptoed and whispered something in Jason's ear, causing a small smile to creep on his face as he pulled her closer to his toga-clad side.

_Poor Reyna_, Percy thought, his green eyes turning back to her only to see that she was staring at him now. The corner of Reyna's lips turned upward just the slightest as she halted her argument with Annabeth. The praetor said something to Annabeth that Percy could neither hear, nor read on her lips. Annabeth's golden locks swung from left to right as she shook her head, stepping closer to Reyna. Reyna rolled her dark eyes, grabbing Annabeth's shoulder and pointing behind her. Right. At. Percy.

He froze when Annabeth whirled around. His restored memories had done her no justice. Her skin glowed in the heavy Californian sun that Percy had been cursing just moments before. Her golden curls framed her face like the most intricate veil. Her orange Camp shirt fit her frame just the way he liked—not skintight, but just baggy enough to leave a little room for imagination. He saved her face for last, meeting her grey eyes that were twinkling as she jogged up to him.

Seconds later, all Percy could see was a curtain of gold as soft arms wrapped around his neck. He stumbled back a little, but Percy quickly returned the embrace, holding his girlfriend tight and lifting her off her feet. He kissed her neck earning a giggle next to his ear and he smiled brighter—he loved Annabeth's laugh.

Setting Annabeth back on her feet, Percy rested his forehead on hers, smiling down at her. He tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for a second longer than necessary. "I missed you," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and rubbing her flushed cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Annabeth smiled up at him, tightening her grip on his neck. "Oh, Seaweed Brain," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "I doubt you could have missed me much."

Percy felt his skin heat up where her lips touched it; no matter how long they were together, Percy couldn't help from blushing whenever she kissed him. He hoped it stayed that way. The smile he received every time Annabeth caught him blushing was more than enough to make up for his embarrassment. "You were the only memory I woke up with." He kissed her forehead, smiling. "I wouldn't have preferred any other."

Annabeth's grin grew tenfold. "You're so cheesy." She tiptoed, leaning up to meet Percy's lips with her own soft, pink ones.

Percy had tried to imagine their reunion multiple times over the past week; but nothing his mind had conjured held a candle to this. He was more than willing to oblige Annabeth, pressing his lips against hers. Annabeth's hands crept up and entangled themselves in Percy's black locks, untidying them even more—he loved it when she did that. Smiling against her lips, Percy pulled her closer to him, running his own fingers through her loose curls.

A soft sigh escaped Annabeth as Percy pulled away. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend sporting the most adorable pout on her kiss-bruised lips. "The thought of you kept me going the past two weeks," he whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. Annabeth's hands played with his hair and he could only feel complete and utter bliss. He pulled her in for another great hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her in a small circle. Her storm grey eyes peered down at him, glittering with joy as they met his green ones. He placed her on her feet once again, smiling down at her like an idiot. She returned the smile, but did something that surprised him.

She socked him right in the arm.

"Damn, Annabeth. What was that for?" he cursed, rubbing the throbbing spot where her fist had connect. Grudgingly, he admitted she had a mean right hook, not that he would ever state that aloud.

The storm in Annabeth's eyes raged as she glared at Percy. "Don't 'Damn, Annabeth' me, Perseus Jackson. Do you have any idea how these last few months have been? I've been worried _sick! _Don't you_ ever_ do that to me again," she sagged against his chest, lightly thumping her closed fist against it. "I was so scared," she whispered.

Percy wrapped his arms around her again, enclosing her in his strong embrace. He kissed her curls, deciding that words would be just words now; they wouldn't offer much comfort. Settling for holding his girlfriend close, Percy thanked the gods that he was back together with Annabeth and that she was safe and sound. Though he wouldn't admit it, _he_ had been worried sick about _her_ since he woke up.

Moments later, Annabeth pulled back from him, shaking her head vigorously. "I'm being stupid," she paused and glanced at Percy. "Well, not as stupid as your outfit." A small laugh passed her lips. "Percy, what in the world are you wearing?" she asked between giggles.

Percy feigned seriousness. "Look, Grover wears wedding dresses, I wear togas. Deal with it." He punctuated the statement by placing his hands on his hips and giving Annabeth his haughtiest look. The whole act was ruined by the smile playing on his lips.

"It was one time!" Grover shouted from behind Percy, causing both Annabeth and Percy to break into fits of laughter.

The male demigod threw an arm around his satyr friend's shoulders, pulling him down for a rough noogie, bewaring the horns protruding from the mess of curls. The satyr struggled, letting out a few disgruntled bleats in between his hearty laughs. Percy joined him, his chuckles mingling with the cacophony of sound Grover emitted. How Percy had missed this.

"Enough, you two!" Annabeth called over their laughter, barely containing her own. The blonde's cheeks were a rosy pink, her freckles standing out prettily on the pink background.

Halting his friendly torture, Percy slung an arm around Grover's shoulders again, pulling Annabeth to his side, an arm around her waist. This was how it was supposed to be—the trio together and laughing at anything and everything. Percy's cheeks hurting from smiling so much. His heart swelling with the amount of love he had for the two people his arms were draped around. Green eyes shimmering with a joy no one in the Roman camp had seen before. _This was right._

Green eyes landed on Hazel and Frank, both standing uneasily to the side. Though, Hazel had a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched the trio. Frank appeared torn between joining her and leaving Percy behind. Percy didn't like that. "Hey!" he called, waving the hand around Grover's shoulders. "Come here!" His smile stretched wider when he saw the pair comply. Once the two were close enough, Percy spoke again. "Annabeth, this is Hazel and Frank. Hazel, Frank, this is Annabeth."

The blonde shared a kind smile and wave with the children of Pluto and Mars. "If I know Percy, you two are most likely the only reason he is still here today," Annabeth said, stepping away from Percy and extending a hand for both Romans to shake. "Thank you for not letting Seaweed Brain here kill himself by doing something stupid." Hazel giggled. "I know it's a tough job. Believe me, it's every day back home," Annabeth said with a smirk in Percy's direction.

The black-haired boy just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Wise Girl."

Before anyone else could say anything more, a cold yet feminine voice rang out over the crowd, effectively silencing all. "Greeks," Reyna declared, her authoritative voice compelling all to listen, "follow me. We have _much_ to…_discuss_."

**A/N: So, I'm not so fond of my ending, but I rarely ever am. Review please, as always. And criticism is wholly accepted. Also, any alternative ending ideas, let me know:)**


End file.
